


I hate you more

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Harry and Draco are adorable oblivious love sick bunnies with a strange way of showing it.





	I hate you more

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever Im tired I just default to letter fics tbh.  
> This is my last OTP Challenge Day, so after this I am free for requests, to write longer series, and write about other fandoms/ships so comment here or come message me on tumblr at Asexualferret if you have any requests :)  
> Cant believe I made it!

_Potter_

_I hate you!_

_I hate your stupid hair and your ugly emerald green eyes_

_and I hate your eternal optimism and your bright and cheerful outlook on life_

_HATE IT!_  
  
Draco Malfoy

 

_Malfoy_

_Well I hate you to!_

_I hate your pragmatism and how you have a witty comeback for everything_

_and I hate how good green looks on you_

_HATE YOU!_  
  
Harry Potter

 

_Potter_

_You can't hate me, I hate you!_

_We are not supposed to hate each other_

_Stop it_

_Draco Malfoy_

 

_Malfoy_

_I hate you so very very very much_

_Harry_

 

_Potter_

_I hate you more_

_Malfoy_

 

_Malfoy_

_I hate you the most!_

_Harry_

 

_Potter_

_I have attached a green and blue scarf of contempt to show how much I hate you_

_It will draw attention to your hideous eyes_

_Malfoy_

 

_Malfoy_

_I have attached a peacock quill for idiots_

_I saw your last one broke, so I have taken the liberty of replacing it_

_s_ _o_ _people can continue to see how much of a prick you are_

_Harry_

 

_Potter_

_I hate you so much I want you to come to hogsmede with me_

_so I can prove how much I hate you_

_Malfoy_

 

_Malfoy_

_Meet you at the three broomsticks at 11_

_So I can continue to hate you for as long as possible_

_Harry_

 

_Potter_

_See you there_

_I hate you_

_Malfoy_

 

 


End file.
